


M&Ms

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen, I hope I tagged that right, Kidfic, this is a kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: Loosely based off the prompt: Premise: Gabe buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. William spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.Bonus: Elementary School AUBut in short, Travie has a birthday party and Gabe and William are best friends
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 8





	M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome back!!! I've been working on this for DAYS and I'm happy to share it with y'all!! Later this week I will probably be publishing 2 one-shots so any ideas you have put in the comments!! This isn't what I usually write so tell me what you think!
> 
> Obligatory message on all my fics(put in 4/30/20): IF YOU ARE IN THIS OR YOU KNOW SOMEONE PERSONALLY IN THIS PLEASE CLICK AWAY I UNDERSTAND THE CURISOTIY BUT IT WILL BE HELLA AWKWARD FOR ALL OF US. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Gabe’s mom loved the friendships of her son and his little group of friends, but she especially loved it when William was around. William was younger than Gabe, but it didn’t seem like that, he could keep up with the 4th graders like nobody’s business. So, whenever class parties came around she always made sure to buy an extra for William, no matter the occasion.

“So Gabriel,” Diego, Gabe’s father, starts to say at the dinner table. Gabe lifts his head up from his tofu burger that his mom so graciously made for him, although she doesn’t quite understand his vegetarian habits quite yet. “Anything happening at school?” he asks, cutting into his burger cooked medium-well. 

“Travis is having a birthday party on Saturday! Everyone is coming to his dad’s house,” Gabe says in that 8-year-old type of way that you’ll only hear around an elementary school. 

“Huh,” Diego starts to say, “do you know where his mo-” Gabe’s mom waves her hand at her husband. 

“That’s great honey,” She says softly to her oldest son, “We’ll get a gift for him after school tomorrow, okay?” 

-

“My mom said we could get Travis a birthday present after school today,” Gabe says in that matter a fact tone. William smiles softly at the older boy, while Pete is fake gagging. William is dressed in a t-shirt and some second-hand cargo pants, given from his older cousin in middle school now. The three are playing house, and since William has the longest hair, he’s the mom and Pete is their kid since he’s the shortest, it just makes perfect sense to Gabe. 

“My dad is gonna get it with me right before, I hope he has m&m’s” William tilts his head, “How about you Pete?” 

“Shut up! You know I’m not going” Pete exclaims, he can’t go to the party since his older sister has a drama recital, but he’ll be sleeping over. William did not know this, but Gabe knew this and was expecting this reaction.

“It’s okay Petey! Travis will save you a piece of cake! ” William says trying his best to act like a mom he’s seen on tv, he sits down on the bench that they’re pretending is a kitchen table. They’re in the school’s garden surrounded by flowers of all kind and small watermelons yet to be harvested by the 2nd-grade teachers. William starts to hold Pete’s hand, just like a mom he thinks. 

“NO!” Pete shouts at William, “I don’t wanna play with you guys anymore,” Pete crosses his arms and leaves to find someone else, probably Patrick or Mikey. William frowns as his ‘son’ leaving, Gabe sits next to him on the bench. 

“Do you wanna come with my mom and I to get the present?” Gabe asks, smiling at William. William shakes his head at the older one. A bee passes by William, making him jump a little. Gabe laughs a little but stops when William looks frightened.

“I have a doctor appointment today,” William says looking at his legs. William played soccer so he got a lot of band-aids from bumps and bruises, but at least he got to play with his friends. “I’m getting a shot,” William mentions. 

“Is it because you keep sneezing?” Gabe asks, the two had not understood William had spring allergies yet, but they knew it was a problem. William shook his head. Gabe gave him a big squeeze before his teacher whistled for recess to be over.

-  
Target is like a playground to an elementary student. When Gabe’s mother is annoyed at him or she can see Gabe having a bad day, target is the go-to place to go for everything in her eyes. 

“I know exactly what I want to get him,” Gabe smiles loudly to his mother. He’s got green paint on his arm from painting a snake in art class, but he thinks it’s cool, “like a tattoo!” he described to his teacher, which granted him a laugh from Ms.Cara. 

“So, what do you want to get Travis?” Jenette asks her son with a layer of curiosity, but also a pinch of boredom with her tone. 

“Travie really likes art, so maybe colored pencils and that big paper that grandma used at Ricky’s birthday party, do you remember it? You were on vacation at work and it was Rickys birthd-”

“Okay Gabriel, I get it,” Jenette says to her oldest. The two stay quiet until they hit the craft aisle. Gabe picks up skinny markers and a sketchbook. Gabe’s hands linger towards the shiny green dinosaur stickers but are quickly changed once he sees the bucket of stickers consisting of spaceships and dinosaurs. 

“Mommmm, can we get this with the present,” Gabe says pulling on Jenette’s work suit jacket. Gabe isn’t sure what his mother does, but he thinks it’s important because she’s always gone at night and he can’t even tell his dad, pretty high-level stuff he thinks, “she probably knows about what happens in rocket ships” is a sentence that he’s definitely said to his friends before.

“Yeah, sure honey,” Jenette says, “Is William going to be going too?”   
“Yeah, but his dad, you know the really tall one,” He says, Jenette gives him a look that tells him to get to the point, “He’s taking him to the doctor to get a shot because he keeps sneezing whenever he goes outside,” Gabe puts his hands on the shopping cart.

“Awh honey that must suck, also you can sleepover at Travis’ now, so pick up some candy for your boys,” Gabe’s eyes light up and he runs to the cash register to grab a multitude of chocolate and gummies. 

\- 

William understood that he was different from the other kids in 3rd grade, he could tell by his older friends, his parents, but most importantly his hair. William liked having long hair, his dad liked him having long hair as well, that’s all that matters to him. His mom was working and his little sister was at the daycare, so his dad is taking him to the party. 

“Do you want to sit in the front?” William’s father who carries the same name asks his 7-year-old. William looks at his father for a second with a grin forming on his face. He nods his head and jumps out of the house to the front seat of his father’s 1999 Toyota Carolla. William rolls down the window and his father passes him Travis’ present. In the blue bag, it consists of Laffy Taffy and a copy of Tony Hawk Pro Skater 1999 that William had found earlier that week at a thrift store and bought the game with his own money because he liked how the cover looked. William had also written Travie a card, he decorated it with colored pencils and glitter that was leftover from a valentines day card he kept. 

“Do you have your overnight bag?” Bill asked his son, William spaced out for a second and then shook his head. Bill laughed a little at his son, “Well, do you wanna sleepover there?” He teased his son.   
“I’ll go get it,” He spoke quickly, not missing a beat since he doesn’t want to be late for the party. William comes back to the car in a fast manner carrying a tote bag that must have been his mothers when she was a teenager. It was back with a white snake on it, it was his favorite. William had everything imaginable in that bag, he had a stuffed animal, a big old band shirt that was his dad’s, a water bottle, a book from school. 

“Are you excited?” 

“Very,” 

-  
The two fathers end up at the McCoy’s family doorstep right at the same time. The two boys start talking adamantly about what they got the youngest McCoy boy both of them giggling and smiling about the party they’re about to take part in. Diego and Bill share an exchange of smiles and neighborly chitchat. When the door opens they’re greeted with Travis’ father. The boys run in without saying a word, but all the dads just laugh mirroring their children. 

“Is it dad duty?” Mister McCoy asks the two dads to tease them. Bill smiled a little while Diego rolled his eyes, but only a little. 

“Jenatte has a bridge game with other moms, so I’m taking him before I go back to the hospital,” Diego says. 

“Oh yeah, forgot you were a doctor,” Bill points out in a joking manner, “Danielle is working so I’m just being a stay at home dad before I gotta go to the grill,” Bill laughs a little. He tries to make the best of this situation. 

Travie and the other kids are all sitting around the dining room table, Gabe and William run in the room together, racing. To put it shortly, the McCoys were rich, and William was fascinated by this, he’s only seen it on tv and at his aunt's house. Travie didn’t have to share a room, shop at goodwill, and on top of all of this, he had a computer. William wanted what he saw on TV and what he saw in the McCoy house. Whenever he was to visit Travie he’d get excited because he thought he was going to a whole different state, but in reality, it was just a few states over. 

“Hey guys!” Travie walked up to both of them pulling them both in a big hug, “My dad said to put the presents on the table,” he says excitedly, almost tripping over his words. When everyone comes (except Pete) Travie’s dad brings out the ice cream cake with 9 candles on it consisting of all the colors Gabe could think of. Travie smiled as he got a picture taken by his older sister with blue hair. William, Gabe, Ryland, and Jon all sang and clapped as Travie giggled and smiled for the pictures, there’s something special about this Gabe thinks as all of this is happening. 

-

“I got you a present,” Gabe says to William as they’re sitting on the sofa in Travis’ basement. All the kids were ordered by Travie’s older sister to go to the basement and play with toys, they would later be watching a movie, William thinks they’re gonna watch The Mighty Ducks because Travie really _really_ likes hockey. 

“It’s not my birthday,” William says flatly. They’re sitting next to each other in front of the TV, nobody is really playing. Everyone is really tired, except Pete, who just came back from his sister’s play. 

“I know, but you like M&Ms right?” He gives the candies to William making him tilt his head in confusion. Gabe puts his finger up to his mouth, “shh” he says to William, making the other laugh.   
“What are you guys laughing about?” Pete jumps over to sit between them on the couch separating the two. 

“N-Nothing,” William stutters out, “I’m gonna go change in my PJs before the movie,” William slips the m&ms into his bag and goes to the downstairs bathroom to change. 

“William is so dorky,” Pete says to Gabe

“No, I think William is cool,” Gabe says back, “He’s just a little younger than us,” Gabe tries his best to explain to Pete. 

“No, I think Gabe’s right,” Travie speaks up, “William’s cool he just likes the color blue too much,” 

“It’s weird that William doesn’t like the color green,” Ryland says looking down at his Gameboy.

“Yeah, but you like the color green,” Pete says back giggling a little. William comes out of the bathroom with a big t-shirt eating him whole and a pair of pajama shorts under it. 

“Dude!” Pete exclaims, “That’s so funny it looks like you aren’t wearing any pants,” William starts laughing once he sits down on the couch, he thinks Pete is funny even though Pete thinks he’s just a little weird. 

“I’m gonna go change!” Pete exclaimed, grabbing his bag, he runs to the bathroom without falling, which Gabe could’ve sworn would happen. 

“Travie!” William whispers, “Do you want to eat this with me and Gabe?” he holds out the m&ms in his hand. Travie laughs but takes 5 from William. Gabe looks at William, William looks back. 

“Your stomach is gonna hurt,” Gabe says flatly as he pops 3 m&ms in his mouth. Ryland starts to walk over to them taking some M&Ms. 

  
“No, it’s okay, because you’ll stay up with me if my stomach hurts, right?” William asks Gabe with that wide smile, almost laughing at the older boy. Gabe gives Travie a displeased look, while Travie and Ryland start giggling in their direction. 

“What are you guys doing!” Pete shouts. 

“NOTHING!” All of them say downing the last of the m&ms making the four boys start to laugh and fall into each other, even though they were sitting. This is good, William thinks, he wouldn’t want to have fun with anybody else, he likes being friends with the older kids since they don’t treat him any different for having long hair or sometimes stuttering. Gabe doesn’t mind being William’s friend either.


End file.
